


Coffee & Cigarettes

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Major Crimes, The Closer
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: coffee and cigarettes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee & Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> More shameless smut, because you can never have too much. Let me know what you think! Comments are the best motivator.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep…._

Sharon jolted awake, her mind and body still encased in the fog of a deep sleep. Her heart pounded thunderously in her chest and she gasped, feeling confused and sweaty and completely on edge. 

On the edge of _what_? 

She licked her dry lips and blinked, struggling to compose herself enough to put a name to what exactly she was feeling. She had been dreaming, a dream so vivid and real that her body had been swept away by it. 

She exhaled slowly and hoped to slow her racing pulse as she silenced the ceaseless beeping of her alarm. Her hand trembled as she did so. The back of her neck was damp. Blood roared in her ears. Her nipples were hard where they pressed against the silk of her nightgown, which was twisted uncomfortably around her body. 

Sharon blinked again, realization dawning on her as she unclenched her thighs, which were firmly locked around the spare pillow. She tugged the pillow up and her body gave a throb of protest as the direct pressure was removed from between her legs. 

_Oh god._

She had been having a sex dream, and she had almost gotten off on it before waking up. 

She slumped back against her pillow and let out a sigh, followed by a breathless laugh. It had to have been some dream—she couldn’t remember the last time she had climaxed in her sleep. 

_Nearly climaxed_ , her body reminded. 

She shifted her thighs, marveling at how ready she was. She did not have to reach between her legs to know that her sex was swollen and wet, or to know that her clit was stiff and hypersensitive. How long had she been rubbing herself against the pillow before her alarm had gone off? 

_Not long enough._

She thought back to her dream. The details were hazy now, but she could conjure images of Brenda Leigh, clad in lacy pink lingerie and smoking cigarettes while she perched on the edge of Sharon’s desk. Sharon gulped, her body giving an answering throb at the recollection. She couldn’t remember what else had happened in the dream, but Sharon suspected it had been _good_. 

Had she spread Brenda out against the desk, marveling at her lithe, nearly-naked body? Had she fucked the former deputy chief with abandon in her desk chair? Had she drawn the blinds in her office before stamping out Brenda’s cigarette and putting her mouth to better use? 

Sharon nearly groaned in her arousal and gripped the bottom of her nightgown, tugging it upward as she resolved to finish what her alarm had rudely interrupted. There was no conceivable way that she would be able to focus on anything in this state. She slipped a hand into her silk panties, scratching through damp curls before stroking her clitoris. Her hips arched off the bed and she gasped harshly. She bit her lip—she’d need to be quiet if she was going to do this, and there was no way that she _wasn’t_ going to do this. 

With practiced ease, Sharon began to move her fingers. There was no need to waste her time with teasing caresses or stimulation of her more sensitive spots; this wasn’t going to take long at all. She recalled her dream’s depiction of Brenda, nubile and alluring and seductive, legs spread wide as she sat on the edge of Sharon’s desk. Her middle and ring fingers circled and pressed against her clit, and she was so close that she bit her lip harder, expelling breath harshly through her nose. She could almost hear that sweet drawl of the former deputy chief’s voice and the smell of the cigarette smoke. She could nearly feel the blonde’s breath against her cheek. She angled her hips toward her fingers and braced her head against the pillow. 

She almost didn’t hear the knock at her door.

“Hey, Sharon, you up? I heard your alarm.” 

Sharon’s hand flew out of her underwear so quickly that her shoulder ached. Her eyes flew open and she shot upright, straightening her nightgown despite knowing that Rusty would never dare to enter her bedroom without her permission. 

She licked her lips again. “Yes.” She cleared her throat. “I’m awake.” 

“Did you want mushrooms in your omelet? Or just cheese?” 

“Yes, mushrooms sound great.”

“Coming right up!” 

She cringed at his choice of words. “Thank you, Rusty.” She listened, alert, as his footsteps trailed down the hall.

Sharon pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling sharply. She needed to compose herself and go out there, but her body ached for release. All of the unspent energy in her body made her feel as though she were a tightly wound coil, ready to spring apart. If she _didn’t_ give herself what she needed, it would be obvious to everyone she encountered that day—including Rusty. 

She didn’t bother lying back down. She closed her eyes, recalled a fantasy of Brenda going down on her while she knelt beneath her desk, and resumed touching herself with fervor. One, two, three strokes of her fingers and she was coming, gasping for breath as she shuddered and convulsed. 

She collapsed back against the pillow, allowing herself a moment to catch her breath. She grinned to herself and wondered why she didn’t start every morning this way. She felt fantastic, if a little sweaty and spent. She wanted a cigarette—preferably the one that had been cradled between the blonde’s lips in her fantasy, the stem stained pink from her lipstick—and she didn’t even smoke.

Sharon drew her arms over her head, stretching languorously before she got out of bed and slipped into her bathrobe. As she fastened the belt around her waist, her phone rang. 

She grinned. It was Brenda. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey! Listen, I only have a second – I have to cancel our lunch today, but I could swing by your office around ten and we could have coffee? Sound okay?” 

Sharon’s lips curled into a smile and she chuckled. “That sounds just fine.” 

“Yeah? What’s funny?” 

“Oh, nothing. I had a very interesting dream about you last night. I’ll tell you about it over coffee.” 

“I’m lookin’ forward to it.” 

“So am I.”

\---


End file.
